ahora lo entiendo
by Rin-Berkastel
Summary: ¿que es lo que piensan Patty y Liz mientras Kid esta en el libro de Eibon? mal summary... One-shot :3


**Ya… es mi primer Fic de Soul Eater (como AMO esta serie) y tiene referencias al manga (mi nueva obsesión) cuando Kid (L) esta dentro del libro de Eibon. Y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué pensaran Liz y Patty mientras Kid no esta con ellas? Y de hay se vino la tonta idea… en Fin… **

**soul eater claro que no me pertence (si no Kid seria es super mega protagonista XDD) es del super dios del manga **Atsushi Ōkubo-sama!****

****_Ahora Lo entiendo_****

Se hallaba parada, estática, sin nada que la impulsara. Mirando la puerta que daba entrada al cuarto de su Técnico. "_Una puerta completamente Simétrica…" _Sonrió para si misma al pensar tal tontería, pero ha estas alturas de su corta vida ya no le importaba lo que ella misma pensara. Una de sus temblorosas manos se movió hasta la perilla de la puerta y lentamente la giro para abrirla, dejando a la vista una permanente oscuridad de dentro de la habitación, entonces volvió a sonreír pero esta ves de forma melancólica, tantos recuerdos que rebotaban y vagaban por su mente le impedían poder entrar a ese oscuro lugar que en ese minuto ni si quiera le importo que la luz estuviese apagaba, y ni si quiera se tomo el tiempo de prenderla. Después de un tiempo su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad y entonces dejando la puerta abierta entro el la pieza y se sentó de forma tranquila en la punta de la cama. Todo ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos que se le hacia imposible contarlos todos, algunos más felices que otros pero eso ya no le importaba. Se quedo así un largo rato, mirando sus pies en el suelo, con sus manos apoyadas en la cama y su cabeza agitada, por unos minutos se mantuvo de esa forma o a veces enroscaba en sus dedos mechones de su cabello rubio más largo que el de su hermana, hasta que puso su cabeza mirando el techo concentrada en la nada misma y sin emitir ni el más mínimo sonido.

-¿Onee-chan…?- oyó una voz cercana sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces despierta?- se apresuro a decir la mayor mirando a Patty que estaba en la puerta –ya es tarde.-

-lo se pero… Vi la pieza de Kiddo-kun con la puerta abierta y pensé que estarías aquí.- contesto con un tono de voz que rara vez se podía escuchar en ella: Calmada. Patty después de no recibir respuesta entro en el cuarto y se sentó justo a lado de su hermana. Ambas se quedaron por un largo tiempo calladas cosa que era raro, ya que cada vez que estaban juntas hablaban hasta por los codos.

-Patty… ¿podrías decirme que soy asimétrica?- dijo Liz sonriendo.

-no creo que sea lo mismo.- Rio Patty algo sorprendida por lo que dijo su hermana.

-tienes razón…- murmuro la mayor también riendo. –valía la pena intentarlo.-

-¿Cómo crees que este Kiddo-kun?- pregunto de pronto Patty, lo que provoco que a Liz se le hiciera un hueco en el corazón.

-debe de estar bien.- mintió Liz para no asustar a su hermana, aun que el en fondo sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no eran más que mentiras. ¿Quién sabe con certeza si el estaba bien? ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿O herido? Eso es lo que lo hacía más difícil, no estaba segura de nada y no podía hacer más que pedir a quien sabe que, que la vida de su técnico no estuviera en peligro. No saber nada la hacia sentirse tan insegura que sentía como si algo en su interior hubiese sido removido.

-¿Patty te sientes sola?- dijo casi en susurro la mayor.

-¿sola?- repitió sin explicarse el por que su hermana le había dicho tal cosa. –Pues aun te tengo a ti.- aseguro la rubia. Era cierto ella también la tenía a ella, a su Patty que desde siempre estuvo con ella y a la que prometió que jamás seria capaz de abandonarla como lo hizo aquella mujer a la que maldecía alguna ves haber llamado "Madre". Pero era por eso que su querido Técnico ya hacia ahora en peligro, era su culpa, su culpa por no poder ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para protegerlo con su vida como lo hubiese hecho su amigo Soul por su preciada Maka; era su culpa por no haberse atrevido a ir a buscarlo y por detener a Patty por temor a perderla, por el inmenso temor que le dejo su pasado de quedarse nuevamente sola, sumergida en una soledad de la cual le costo tanto salir… solo era una grandísima cobarde.

-¿onee-chan?- murmuro Patty al oír que liz comenzaba a llorar. Pero no pudo evitarlo le echaba tanto de menos, a sus tonteras, a su seriedad, su inteligencia y sus absurdas manías que generalmente la sacaban de quicio pero no podía ocultar que en ocasiones ese chico le alegraba el día, y era cierto, ese joven Shinigami era más que un "Técnico" para ella, el rápidamente se había convertido en parte de su vida, el había cambiado por completo su mundo y su imagen sobre lo que era un niño mimado. Por eso también le odiaba; le odiaba por que sabía que cuando el destino los separara ella sufriría y de forma totalmente contradictoria no podía evitar amarlo. Lo amaba como si el fuese su hermano y muchas cosas más era lo que más quería después de su hermosa Patty y le gustaba pensar que Kid pensaba lo mismo. De hecho recordó con timidez una ves que el Shinigami le confeso algo que nunca fue capaz de decirle a nadie… "_ya no me siento solo" _recordó esa frase que el le había dedicado hace ya varios años, solo unos meses después de que ellas se hubiesen trasladado a vivir a su mansión, el joven un día le dijo que el ya no se sentía solo aun que ella no logro comprenderlo del todo. Ahora lo entendía. El había vivido casi toda su vida solo, su padre lo amaba pero Kid sabia con certeza que primero estaba el Shibusen y luego el. Por eso debió haber sentido un gran alivio al comenzar a vivir con ella, que aun que a veces no le prestaban atención por lo menos le hacían sentir que alguien valoraba su existencia como persona y no como dios.

-¿podrías… abrazarme?- pidió liz entre sollozos mientras su hermana menor la abrazaba con ternura.

-lo extraño…- murmuro Patty sin dejar de abrazar a Liz.

-lo se.- afirmo la mayor aferrándose mucho más fuerte a su hermana. –el también nos debe extrañar.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que el llanto la consumiera en su totalidad y comenzara desesperadamente a sollozar sobre su hermana.

lo vamos a encontrar.- dijo Patty optimista.

Y se mantuvieron hay varias horas.

Liz siempre seria una cobarde pero desde que había conocido a ese chico se había dejado de sentir sola, había dejado de sentir muchas cosas y al perder esas cosas se sentía completamente feliz de recibir muchas más. Ahora comprendía perfectamente lo que el le dijo esa ves.

"_yo tampoco me siento sola… nunca más…"pensó_ preguntándose el por que su hermana era tan valiente, pero la respuesta estaba más que clara:

"_El la hizo valiente" _


End file.
